


It's Not Holly

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor really wants a kiss and will resort to sneaky tactics to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Holly

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sappy I'm sorry.

Fitz woke up to the sound of somebody aggressively hammering right outside his door. He rolled over with a groan, grabbing a pillow and pressing it over his head, trying to block out the noise. The pillow did nothing to muffle the sound and he sat up grumpily, swearing. The hammering stopped suddenly and Fitz flopped back down with a sigh of relief. The silence was short lived, however, and the banging started up again with renewed vigor. 

“Oh, come on!” Fitz crawled out of bed and crossed over to his door, yanking it open. There was a ladder directly outside. A pair of very familiar legs was standing on it. “Doctor, what are you doing?” 

“Hanging up decorations,” came the muffled reply. Fitz craned his neck up to look at his friend. The Doctor was balanced on his tiptoes, a hammer in one hand and a bunch of nails in his mouth. The ladder wobbled alarmingly and Fitz grabbed at it, steadying it. “Oh. Thank you.” He blinked down at Fitz. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, Doctor,” Fitz said sarcastically. “I was already wide awake when you started making a racket right outside my room.” He squinted at the thing the Doctor was currently hammering into the wall, raising his voice to be heard. “Is that mistletoe?”

“Mmhmm.”

“So are you hanging it above my door specifically, or…?”

The Doctor spat the nails into his hand and shook his head. “I’m putting some above every doorway, see?” He pointed down the hall and Fitz turned to look. Sure enough, there were sprigs of mistletoe all over the place. 

“Okay,” he said, dragging out the ‘o’. “Where did you even get all this?”

“The greenhouse.” 

“I didn’t know we had one.”

“Neither did I.” The Doctor tapped on the nail one last time, then leaned back to survey his work. “What do you think?”

“It’s, uh, nice. I guess.”

“You know, you’d be able to see it a lot better if you came outside”, the Doctor said slyly.

Fitz snorted. “Not a chance. I’m not letting you lay one on me.”

“Aw. Fine,” the Doctor pouted, jumping down from the ladder. “Go get dressed. I’m making breakfast.” He picked the ladder up and started down the hall. “Don’t take too long!” Fitz watched him go, then glanced back up at he mistletoe. He had a feeling a long day of playing avoidance lay ahead of him.

-  
The Doctor was humming something under his breath when Fitz walked into the kitchen. He looked up excitedly, but Fitz hurriedly jumped past the mistletoe hanging above the alcove and the Doctor frowned. “Hmph,” he muttered, turning back to the stove. 

“What’re you making?” Fitz looked over the Doctor’s shoulder, curious. 

“Pancakes.” The Doctor elbowed him away, flipping one over. “You can set the table. Anji should be here shortly.” Fitz stuck his tongue out him but when over to the cabinet anyway, collecting several plates and laying them out. The Doctor came by and scooped a big pile on pancakes onto each one. They looked delicious and Fitz eyed them hungrily. 

Anji came in just as they sat down. The Doctor sprang up immediately and kissed her square on the lips, then bounded away to the fridge. Anji blinked in shock. “What was that for?”

“Mistletoe,” Fitz muttered around a mouth full of food, pointing a fork at it. Anji twisted around to stare at the plant incredulously. 

“Fitz, don’t start eating yet.” The Doctor frowned at him as he set a jug of milk down at the table. He pulled a chair out for Anji and waved her over. She sat down cautiously, as if expecting him to kiss her again.

“Too late.” Fitz looked down at his half-empty plate. “Sorry.” 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” The Doctor jumped up again and ran out of the kitchen. Anji stared after him before turning to Fitz.

“What’s with all this?”

Fitz held up a finger as he finished chewing, then swallowed and shrugged. “Dunno. I guess he’s decided it’s the holiday season.”

“Is it really?”

Fitz shrugged again. “Damned if I know. At least he’s not putting up a tree,” he said teasingly, and Anji groaned.

“Oh God, don’t give him any ideas.”

“Don’t give who any ideas?” The Doctor had swept back into the kitchen.

“Where’d you go?” Anji eyed him suspiciously. The Doctor gave her a beatific smile and held a finger to his lips.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll find out tomorrow.” The Doctor pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling the milk jug towards him and pouring himself a glass. “You’d better eat before the pancakes get cold.” Anji stared at him a bit more before sighing and shaking her head, smiling. 

“It’s never easy with you, is it?” Anji said without much force. She took a bite of her pancakes and Fitz saw her eyes widen. “This is really good!”

“’Course it is. The Doctor here’s a brilliant cook,” Fitz said proudly, and the Doctor looked away, abashed.

“Well…I suppose I am, aren’t I.” The Doctor rubbed at his neck, then pushed back his chair and leapt up. Fitz noticed he hadn’t even touched his food. He grabbed the empty dishes and dumped them in the sink. “Wait.” The Doctor paused and swiveled on one foot towards them. “Stay out of the library for a little while, would you?”

“Why?” Anji asked. 

“Surprise!” The Doctor called as he left the kitchen. Anji looked at Fitz, and he shook his head. Living with the Doctor had taught him that sometimes asking questions just wasn’t worth it.

-

Fitz was flopped on the couch in the console room half-asleep when Anji appeared, upside-down, in his line of vision. “I think he’s sulking,” she whispered, leaning over him. Fitz shifted his head to look at the Doctor, idly flipping switches on the console. He glanced up at them and pointedly turned away.

“Pff.” Fitz waved a dismissive hand. “He’s just mad he hasn’t kissed anyone recently. He’ll be fine.”

“He’s caught me twice already,” Anji complained.

“He hasn’t caught me yet.”

“At least you’d actually like being kissed by him,” she muttered. Fitz eyed her.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Anji smiled sweetly.

“That’s what I thought. Anyway, just give him a couple days and he’ll get bored of it.”

“If you say so,” she said dubiously. “Uh oh, I think he heard us.” The Doctor had left the console and was now walking towards them. Anji backed away hurriedly. “I have to…go do something,” she blurted, practically running out of the room. 

“You two aren’t letting me have any fun,” the Doctor said sadly, picking up Fitz’s legs and moving them off the couch so he could sit down.

“Yeah, well, what’cha gonna do.” Fitz swung his legs back up, stretching them across the Doctor’s lap.

“Hmph.” The Doctor crossed his arms and pouted. Fitz grinned at him sleepily and his face softened. “All right. Maybe I’ll have to change tactics.”

“Sure.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“Mm. Too late.” Fitz closed his eyes. He felt the Doctor move and raised a hand, pushing his face back. “That’s cheating. There’s no mistletoe here.” 

“No fun at all,” the Doctor complained and Fitz smirked before nodding off completely.

-

He woke up in his room. Fitz blinked at the ceiling, momentarily disoriented. He didn’t remember getting off the couch and walking here, but he must’ve. Either that or the Doctor had carried him. That was almost too embarrassing to consider. He was about to go back to sleep when a very familiar noise started up.

“Oh, for-“ Fitz stomped over to his door, feeling déjà vu from yesterday morning. “Doctor,” he yelled crossly when he’d opened the door, “will you stop doing that? Some of us are trying to sleep, you know!”

“Sorry.” The Doctor blinked down at him from his spot on the ladder. Fitz sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe.

“What’re you doing now?”

“Trying something new.” Fitz leaned out into the hallway to look at what his friend was up too. The Doctor had replaced the mistletoe with holly. Hey, working in a garden center had taught him something. Fitz glanced down the corridor to see that he’d done the same with every other doorway.

“Y’know holly doesn’t count, right?” Fitz asked suspiciously. He had a feeling the Doctor was up to something.

“Yes, Fitz, I know.”

“Okay.” 

The Doctor hammered another nail into the wall and Fitz gritted his teeth. He was thoroughly sick of that noise by now. “Well, that’s the last of it.”

“Save the best for last, huh?”

“Something like that,” the Doctor agreed, climbing down from the ladder. “I want to show you something in the console room.”

“All right. Just let me get changed first.” Fitz shut the door, shaking his head. The Doctor had something planned, he just knew it.

-

The console room looked just the same as it had before. Fitz stood in the archway, confused and very suspicious. “Doctor,” he called, “where are you?”

“Right here.” The Doctor bounded out of the library alcove and up to him.

“What was it you wanted to show me?”

“This.” The Doctor leaned up and kissed him. Fitz blinked in surprise, feeling himself blush.

“W-what…” He stammered. “Doctor, holly doesn’t count, remember?”

“It’s not holly,” the Doctor purred, slipping his arms around Fitz’s waist. Fitz looked up incredulously. Sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

“You replaced everything but this one?”

“Mmhmm.” The Doctor nodded, eyes sparkling mischievously. He wrapped his arms a little tighter, pulling him in closer. Fitz swallowed nervously, frozen to the spot. His heart was going crazy.

“You sneaky-“ The Doctor cut him off with another kiss. “Mmph.” It felt pretty nice, Fitz decided, closing his eyes. The Doctor wasn’t a half-bad kisser. “You’re a cheat,” he said when they finally broke apart. The Doctor laughed, a musical sound that sent goosebumps along his skin.

“Sometimes you have to bend the rules to get what you want,” he murmured against him.

“Uh.” 

“You have to come see the surprise in the library,” the Doctor said, pulling back suddenly. “Anji’s already there.”

“Yeah, sure,” Fitz replied breathlessly, feeling more than a little dazed. There was this weird warm glow in his chest. The Doctor took his hand and tugged him towards the library. He stopped just outside the entrance and pulled him into another kiss, lacing his fingers around the back of Fitz’s neck and holding him there for a long time. Fitz didn’t even bother pointing out the lack of mistletoe or holly.

“Merry Christmas, Fitz.” The Doctor was smiling at him fondly. Fitz didn’t know if it actually was Christmas, but at this point he didn’t really care.

“Merry Christmas, Doctor.”

“Mmm.” The Doctor let go of his neck, sliding his hands down until they were resting against the small of his back. “I like kissing you,” he said softly.

“Um.” Fitz felt himself flush even more. “I like it too.”

“You should let me do it more often.”

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Fitz teased.

“I already have,” the Doctor said smugly, leaning in again.

“Are you two going to stand there flirting all day or what?” Anji’s exasperated voice came floating out of the library and Fitz about jumped out of his skin. “The tea is getting cold.”

“Oops,” The Doctor said guiltily, letting go of Fitz. “Come on!” He took his hand once more and pulled him inside. This, Fitz thought as he followed his friend through the rows of shelves, was shaping up to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
